csofandomcom-20200223-history
JANUS-5
JANUS-5 is a Janus anti-zombie assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview JANUS-5 is the modified version of HK416 developed by Aegis Institute fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do unlimited fire mode after 60 consecutive shots. The Janus form has greater firepower, accuracy, recoil and rate of fire. Advantages *Decent damage *Fairly accurate *Low recoil *High rate of fire *Light weight *Performance greatly increased in Janus form. Disadvantages *Expensive *Low ammo size *Hard to activate the Janus form Release date *Korea: 12 September 2013 alongside with Conspiracy. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 September 2013 alongside with Conspiracy. *China/Japan: 25 September 2013 alongside with Conspiracy. Comparison with HK416 Positive *Has Janus Transformation System *Available for permanent *Has no level restrict Neutral *Same damage (28) *Same accuracy (10%) *Same recoil (6%) *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same weight (9% speed reduction) *Same ammo size (30 / 90) Negative *More expensive (+$2900) *Purchasable by cash *Cannot attach a silencer Comparison with Skull 5 Positive *Can do Janus Transformation System *Higher Rate of Fire in both mode (A: +11%, B: +19%) *Lower recoil in both mode (A: -30%, B: 27%) *Lighter weight *Higher magazine size Neutral *Same price ($6000) Negative *Lower damage in both mode (A: Human: -52, Zombie: -132 / B: Human: -24, Zombie: -104) *Lower accuracy in both mode (A: -26% / B: -21%) *Has no scope for long-range battle *Cannot shoot accurately when jumping *Cannot penetrate more than 1 objects *Longer reloading *Lower knockback and stun Comparison with Balrog-V Positive *Can do Janus Transformation System *Higher damage in B mode (+26) *Cheaper (-$450) *Higher rate of fire in both mode (A : +1% / B : +9%) *Lower recoil in both mode (A : -13% / B : -10%) *Higher accuracy in B mode(+3%) Neutral *Same knockback and stun power *Same speed reduction (9%) Negative *Lower damage in A mode (-2%) *Lower accuracy in A mode (-2%) *Lower magazine size *Can't zoom *Can't do explosive attack (Balrog Charging System) *Longer reloading Comparison with Skull-4 Positive *Cheaper (-$150) *Lower recoil (-27%) *Higher rate of fire (+17%) *Lighter (+3%) *Faster Reloading Negative *Lower damage (-35) *Less accurate (-9%) *Lower magazine capacity (-18) *Cannot zoom *Cannot Penetrate more than 1 object *Lower Knockback Gallery idle1.JPG|View Model (A Mode) idle2.JPG|View Model (B Mode) Janus-5 X 30 Code B Decoders.png|Packaged with 30 Code B Decoder Janus-5 X 30 Code A Decoders.png|Packaged with 30 Code A Decoder Janus-5 X 30 Code Decoders.png|Packaged with 30 Advanced Code Decoder 954687_561434530592953_2117843461_n.jpg|A SAS Operative with JANUS-5 janus5kp.png|Korea poster Promotion_left_kr2.jpg|Ditto csol20130923 (1).jpg|China poster Janus5.jpg|Ditto File:Janus5_poster_chn.png janus5twp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster (Including the Reservation ticket) janus5tp.png|Ditto top_bnr_130925.png|Japan poster HCss3.jpg|In-game screenshot HCss5.jpg|Ditto, Janus form Janus-5_HUD_Icon.png|HUD icon Trivia *Ammo used by Janus-5 can be shared with other 5.56mm rifles but cannot be shared with any 5.56mm machine guns. *Janus is a name of Roman god of doorways and passages is depicted with two faces on opposite sides of his head. *This is the first Janus series weapon. *This is the first anti-zombie series weapon that does not start with a machine gun. *You can hear the laughing sound and see the Janus eyes flashes white when Janus-5 is ready to activated the Janus Transformation System. *In B Mode, Janus-5 has a very high rate of fire. *This is the first anti-zombie firearm which doesn't use a special ammunition. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:5.56mm user Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:American weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Janus Series Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:German weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Overpowered weapons